


the dreamtravellers

by lucky01



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, The Matrix (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky01/pseuds/lucky01
Summary: going to sleep should end in dreams right?" That is not the case for Sam, Eric, Lana and Michael. WHen they close their eyes on our world they open them on another with duties they need to attend to. Then forget everything when they wake up back on earth. new this this whole world and learning they have enemies yet they have to deal with life backk in the world . Need i say more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> since this is the beginning everyone needs to be introduce. i wasnt in the mood to go through tedious details and im not that good anyway. So best of luck to me. Also its ideas inspired by certain movies so dont expect some epic matric fused with xmen characters . Non of that in here. this is the start of this tale. not the continueation of one.

"It’s the heat mom," Ethan said carrying his luggage bag and trying to balance it since the fourth wheel broke that morning. "It's a beautiful place and I did a lot but the heat is like my own personal hell." He stopped to see where his flight gate was. He dragged his bag along and went to wait in line to check his baggage.  
"Yeah I know dad would have loved it here, everyone is so friendly and polite. None of that back home but I mean it's a nice location to holiday in for a week. I would definitely come back to Thailand. When it's not a million degrees hot, I think I saw a metal pole melt this morning."  
He hung up the phone and handed his passport and ticket over the counter. He smiled at the woman and answered all her questions. He had some spare time before he had to board his plane so he took out his phone and opened his holiday app and almost instantly had five messages. He looked at the profile and distance of each messenger and sighed.  
He had travelled here before and had met someone, came back to meet up again but found that it was not meant to be.  
"Stupid Sydney, I swear everyone wants to end up in Sydney. If one more person tells me they plan to go work in Sydney I am going to punch a wall." He combed his hair out of his face, along with it some sweat. He went outside and reached into his small backpack and took out a cigarette and lighter and remembered that he had to get rid of his lighter. He sighed and then lit up his cancer stick. Two weeks holiday and he had reached his personal quota of traveling. He enjoyed the beach parties the most, but the hangovers he had sometimes made him regret those parties. His friends were probably still passed out back at the hotel; the amount of drinking they did on that road might have been illegal in some places. He envied them for having a plane the next day but it was still worth it at the end of it all. He took out his phone again and made another call.  
"Hey couz, so listen my flight lands tomorrow at noon, you still picking me up?"  
"Do you know what the time is right now?"  
"I’m just calling to remind you. My layover won’t be long enough for me to get ahold of you again. So making sure that I’ve reminded you. See you tomorrow!"  
"See you tomorrow couz."  
"Bye," he hung up the phone and lit another cigarette. He smiled for no reason, the parties and hookups. How he had changed since he was younger, no longer dreaming of meeting the ideal relationship partner. He imagined the discussion and grinned to himself. He got ready to walk back into the airport when he tripped and fell on the ground; somehow he scathed his arm and rolled his eyes.  
"Are you ok?" someone asked.  
"It’s not a holiday if I don’t suffer some kind of humiliation," Ethan said and laughed it off. He walked to the bathroom and cleaned up the arm with some tissues. "Because i need to look like I’m cutting myself right now..." he mumbled and then went to the gate.  
He was seated between an elderly woman and an empty seat.  
"Travelling by yourself?" she asked and he mentally sighed, sometimes he just wanted himself on an airplane but it was always the old ladies who like to talk to him for some reason.  
'do I have a friendly talk to me face with old people?' he wondered.  
"Yes, my friends have a later flight. What brings you to Thailand?"  
"My grandson is working here and I thought I would visit him, he is a teacher. What about you?"  
"I’m on holiday for three weeks and decided to travel for two weeks everyone has told me that this is a must go holiday destination."  
"It is incredibly beautiful. You are very brave to be traveling overseas, I remember back in my day it was a terrifying thing to be flying. You young people are quite fearless. My grandson is working abroad and he always talks about his adventures and it is so amazing but very scary."  
"There was a sudden shake to the seats and Ethan felt like sighing out loud but knew better. The empty seat next to him was no longer empty.  
"Sorry," they guy said, he had blond hair tied behind his back, light blue eyes and blond stubble.  
"Its fine, though I almost thought it was turbulence."  
"Do you travel often?" the woman interrupted.  
"Not very. I've been flying around, but not so much for traveling.  
After several minutes of conversation the cabin crew started their checks. Ethan thought there was some kind of magic about it, you could be on any flight and meet any random person but the moment the checks began it’s like a sudden silence hits all passengers. Any conversation that you have at that point with a stranger comes to a sudden stop and any new friendships are irrelevant. Like up to this point there was potential but now that the checks have begun and the game is over.  
"You going home?" the guy next to Ethan said.  
"Yeah, have to spend some time with family before the week comes to an end, it is Christmas after all...or it was at least."  
"So you went away for Christmas without family, that's epic."  
"Not really. I just wanted to avoid Christmas shopping, so I bought myself a holiday with friends instead."  
"Where are your friends?"  
"Leaving tomorrow instead, what about you?"  
"Backpacking for six months. I needed a break from life."  
"You’re brave," Ethan said and wondered if it sounded like he was flirting.  
"You would think I was, but after six months of getting around by the hair on my neck, sitting here is still the scariest thing I've done. I hate flying."  
"Truth be told, I don’t like it much either."  
"I'm Rupert," he held out his hand.  
"Ethan," they shook hands.  
They waited for the plane to start its flight. Ethan put his headphones on and after all the announcements had been made the plane started its path to departure. His favorite part was the rollercoaster feeling of takeoff. The way his gut felt like it was being pushed back and the way the whole plane lifted. Everything went smoothly until they hit some hard turbulence and at that moment Rupert grabbed Ethan's hand and squeezed tightly. At first Ethan was too surprised to say anything but after the worst of the turbulence was over he noted that even though Rupert was still holding his hand, it felt different.  
"You are aware that you are still holding my hand right?"  
"Oh, yeah," he didn't let go.  
"It might send the wrong kind of message."  
"Is it?"  
"I guess it depends on the message you're trying to send doesn’t it?"  
"I guess you know what message it is and it doesn’t look like it is going to a problem," Rupert said.  
One of the problems with sitting next to someone who was going to be part of the mile high club was the afterward awkward wanting to get out of the whole situation of conversation. So Ethan made sure not to jump right into it. He waited six hours, making sure to keep the tension between them high. The anticipation was enough to drive them both to just get it on the seat, but it would be best to not let grandma die from a heart attack. Once they were both sure that everyone was asleep enough to not notice what was about to happen, it started. First Rupert stood up and went to the back toilet where the most noise came from. Ethan got up and followed pursuit. After a decent amount of time they both returned back to their seat.   
Ethan took his carryon luggage and went to the toilet again to deal the wash. It was always a little grotesque afterwards knowing there were still many hours and there was a certain feel that had to go. He returned back to his seat after several minutes feeling fresh again. The rest of the flight went along, Rupert and he had two more goes before they were both fell asleep. During the layover they both went their separate ways, no offer was made to exchange numbers. This was not one of those things were they would try to keep connected and attempt any kind of relationship.  
After another flight but one without any bathroom encounters, Ethan finally landed home. He passed security checks and located his luggage. He made his way to the front gate and found that his ride had not showed. He took out his phone and saw he had no signal, remembered that he hadn’t switched SIM cards and went to a small coffee shop, got a corner seat and took his time getting his cards switched. Sam was supposed to pick him up as he left the gates but she didn’t show up on time, there was a price to pay for that. 

It was a simple hookup on a plane. That was what Rupert kept telling himself as he got on his connecting flight. Over and over he repeated this to himself; over and over he remembered the conversations they had. He tried to look at other boys to forget Ethan but everything kept reeling back to him, like a fish tugging gat the line of a rod biting the bait until either it gets caught or its cleaned the bait of the hook.   
There was a spark; three times in one journey had to mean there was a spark and it wasn’t all about the end goal. They kept talking after and making fun and there was a definite connection. They landed at the same airport but were in different seats. Rupert knew the rules of engagement but he decided to go and break them. He was deadest on finding Ethan, they never even exchanged contact details, after all there was no point. He decided that he would find Ethan at an airport with hundreds of people. When the plane landed, he tried to get out as soon as possible but people moved so slowly when disembarking a plane, at some point he thought they would start moving backwards. He thought he saw a glimpse of Ethan passing border security and tried his best to catch up but once again all odds were stacked against him. He finally got through all the checkpoints, ran past his pick up guy and walked as fast as he could to see if he could catch a glimpse of Ethan again.   
He couldn't have known that Ethan was in a coffee shop close to the first exit door he passed. How would he? Ethan was seated in a blind spot from where Rupert was looking at and that was all that was needed to set things in motion.   
"I found you," Ethan looked up from his phone and immediately got out of his seat to give his cousin a hug. "Typical you, when someone makes you wait, you go and turn the tables, find a place where they have to find you and just go about your business."  
"I called you and told you and you weren’t here. You know how I am and i guess I should have known how you were. Let's get ourselves out of here shall we?"  
They walked to the elevators after they left the general building and Ethan was all too relieved to be in a familiar car again.   
"You look like you were busy over there," Sam remarked as she looked back to see that she had a clear opening.   
He told her about the adventure of traveling abroad. The sites they saw and the things they got up to. He didn’t embark on his own tales of indulgent but he knew she had already expected whatever he didn’t say to have happened, they understood each other.   
They had been driving for an hour, when they arrived at the intersection where they had to turn of the main road Ethan took out his phone.   
"I haven’t told my mom I’m got back home yet, I don’t want to see her popping up at the doorstep tomorrow morning out of the blue with a grocery bag of clothes.  
"Yeah, you should call her."  
Twice he dialed while they waited for the traffic light and both times she didn’t answer. The third time however.   
"Hey mom, yeah I made it back. I'm fine," as he said it, Sam made the turn when the light turned green. She did not see the other car until it crashed into them.


	2. the first dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since the accident, this is how it started when the first dreamer woke up.

Rene had fallen asleep on the couch, a book on her stomach and the TV still running in the background, she had not been watching anything but enjoyed the background noise. She knew her children enough to not be bothered about them during the day and let them do their own things, so when her phone woke her up she knew something was wrong.   
"Mom"  
"What's wrong, Sam what happened?"  
"Mommy," she started crying.  
"Where are you, what happened?"  
"I don't know what happened, we just turned and out of nowhere we got hit!"  
"Sam where are you, are you ok?"  
"Mom!"  
"Sam, calm down, where are you?" Her mom insisted  
"I'm at the hospital, they said I had minimal injuries, its Ethan. He's in the ICU, he got hit really hard! Mom what should I do?  
"Just wait there," Sam heard her mom already up on the other side of the phone opening her wardrobe and going through the hangers to get clothes.  
"There was so much blood mom, I thought it was mine but it was all his!"  
"Just calm down, get something to drink. I’ll be right there."  
"Please hurry, I don’t want to be alone with all this beeping and everything."  
"Just wait, I'm on my way.  
"Sam waited in the hospital for what seemed like ages. Nobody came to give her updates or anything. She sat in one of the waiting chairs, nobody stopped to ask her what was wrong even though he hadn’t stopped crying or stopped rocking back and forth since she sat down.  
She contemplated everything that she could have done different and it started with being on time. If she had gone earlier and had been on time then this could all have been avoided and she kept on going on through every other things, every turn she could have taken alternatively, every other route she thought about taking. If she had not passed a car and if she let another car take her by. The list was extensive of how she could have avoided this. She rubbed her upper arms, not because she was cold but it calmed her down.  
Six years ago her mother and father announced the divorce, her older brother was outraged demanded they try harder. They had been in therapy for several months and had agreed to end the marriage. Her brother decided to go with his father and she stayed with her mom. That was a hard time for her, she had trouble focusing and keeping her grades stable, eventually she got herself together but she never actually had the greatest grades to begin with.  
Her mother arrived at the hospital; she saw Sam and immediately went to and comforted her. Sam leaned into her and the tears became worse and she couldn’t stop shaking.  
"I don't know what happened, but it happened so fast, we were talking and then everything just went black.  
"It’s ok honey, everything will be fine, try to calm down, and tomorrow you will see. Everything will be fine, let’s wait for the doctors to come and tell us what’s happening. Everything will be fine."

 

"So my day has been so boring, work is the same as always, but i think I am in line for a promotion. My manager asked me some questions today that sound like she's impressed with my work. I'm surprised especially after last week when I came to work with a hangover. My brother called us yesterday. That was a nice surprise. He's being offered a salary increase but a competing company wants to give him an offer to work for them instead."  
"I can't believe you got away with that hangover," Ethan said and shook his head.  
"I know right, i was sure I would get fired but it looks like that's not the case. Oh, so you remember Nick?"  
"How's that going?"  
"You would like him, he's a really good guy," Sam opened up the curtains and windows to let some fresh air in.  
"It sounds like there’s a ‘but’ moment approaching. This whole time you've been going on and on about him and now something’s wrong?"  
"I feel bad that things are working out for me and..."  
"And I'm stuck in here? Don't worry couz, things will get better."  
"It's been six months Ethan," Sam listened to the beeping machines as they monitored his heart rate.  
"I know, but it's not your fault Sam. It could have happened to anyone, it just so happened that a guy smack high on drugs ran into us and not someone else."  
"I'm so sorry," she cried sitting down.  
"I know, but it’s not your fault. Just remember that."  
"I do, but it doesn't help at all. I want you to come home."  
"I know."  
"The house is so empty now, we miss you."  
...  
"I know I haven't been in to see you as often as I'm sure you’d like, but seeing you like this reminds me about what happened. I know you understand it all, I'm sure knowing you, that you wouldn't even visit that often if this was me. You've been here so long you must be bored af. The same walls and the same people. You’re probably friends with all the female nurses and have already set your eyes on some of the cute guy nurses. I'm sure you would kill for a haircut, honestly Ethan you've let yourself go." She looked at the pale color of the wall and drapes; there was nothing that made her think that Ethan could possibly feel at home. It was a room bare of any personal belongings and the only thing that it was noteworthy of was the smell and the constant beeping of the heart monitor.  
"You know how Nick wanted us to leave that pack of smokes for you; I see you still haven't touched it. Your serious about not smoking again I see. I know, I know. You've always been serious but never wanted to quit because you enjoyed it too much, I miss you drinking with us and then knowing you were too drunk when you didn't feel like smoking anymore. Are you comfortable?" Sam reached over and adjusted his head, careful not to disturb the tube going down Ethan's throat. She pulled the blanket over his chest, he looked so calm and at peace but he wasn’t at all what he appeared to be.   
She continued talking to him for another hour, it remained a one sided conversation throughout that time.  
She left him and went on her way to go home.   
Sam walked into apartment and took a seat on her couch; she let the tears run down her cheeks but didn’t cry out loudly. Terror - Ethan's cat - woke up and observed her, it turned away and went back to sleep. Sam didn't give it much though. The only person Terror ever showed any affection towards was Ethan, but now that her cousin was in a permanent coma she took it upon herself to adopt the cat after the accident. She thought it would be a bother to keep the cat at bay, but Terror didn’t try anything to run away and instead took to the sofa that Ethan always frequented and that was it. Sam poured herself a drink and opened a book she had been trying to read for three months. She had to read every sentence twice but this was a usual thing for her at this point.  
She couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened but she did her best to try to live a normal life as best as she could. At eleven pm she went to bed and closed her eyes to sleep. She hadn’t washed the dishes but being a single girl in a three room apartment meant that there weren’t all that many dishes to wash anyway. She fell asleep ten minutes later feeling reassured that she had turned on her alarms to wake her up the next morning.   
She woke up before any alarm went off, she felt uncomfortable, and the marble slab she lay on didn't do well to comfort her. Sam turned her head to reach out for her phone to see the time but found something in the way. She slowly became more aware and noticed that she wasn't in her bed anymore. She got up but wasn’t able to sit up right due to the glass case around the white marble slab she found herself on. She began to panic and pushed the glass case as hard as she could until it yielded to the little strength she had and shattered as it fell on the ground.   
She wasn’t in her bedroom anymore, her surroundings were different, and she was in a room made up of white marble and circular in shape. There were four other marble slabs with glass casings and each had a body inside. Sam looked at each of them, the first slab had an Asian girl inside, and the second had a tall muscular guy with wavy brown hair. The third had a handsome guy with a strong jawline and the fourth had a girl with vivid red hair and pale white skin.   
Sam looked at the room, the only way in or out appeared to be two big metallic doors; each door was decorated with five purple colored gems. Sam heard glass break and turned around to see the cause. One by one the other slab sleepers woke up and like she did they pushed the glass off as soon as they woke up.  
"What the hell is this?" the handsome guy asked and looked around. "Who are you people?" “  
"Have I been kidnapped? Oh god is this what it's like to be sold as a sex slave? Is someone going to cut out my liver?" the redhead started babbling. The other two were calm and quiet.   
"Does anyone know what’s going on?" the handsome guy asked again.  
"I have no idea, but this is weird. I'm Sam. I don’t know if I can trust you but it looks like we all have one thing in common, we have no idea what is going on.”


End file.
